Affection Gives In
by TheLimeManager1
Summary: This is my collection of One-Shots. These are not chronological and have no relation to each other. The SWR ladies get rather.. kinky. You have been warned.
Sabine couldn't sleep one night so she decided to go talk to Hera for help.

She opened Hera's door and saw her undressing, she had no pants or shirt on.

"Hey Hera."

"Hey Sabine, is everything okay?"

"No, can I sleep with you tonight?" Sabine asked hopefully.

"Sure, I'll scoot over." Hera said.

Sabine smiled and turned around to lock the door. She turned back to see Hera had gotten into bed. She walked over to Hera and took everything off, struggling with her pants.

"A little help?" Sabine said. Hera smirked and stood up, and pulled Sabine's pants down, leaving her with nothing on her lower body, and a shirt covering her breasts.

"Is there something you want to confess Sabine?

"Um, what? What is there to confess?" Sabine said, smiling. "I just wanted to leave my shirt on."

"Sleeping in nothing but you're shirt? No underwear?" Hera asked, still smirking.

"So what if I have no underwear?" Sabine asked, before throwing herself at Hera and pressing her lips to Hera's passionately. Hera returned the passion before pulling away from the kiss.

"I didn't know you liked me like that Sabine." Hera said, her voice and facial expression laced with amusement.

"I do like you Hera, but I feel like I want some pleasure from you." Sabine said, pulling the covers back to get underneath them, noticing Hera's lack of clothing, and saw that Hera was seductively running her hands up her green and slender frame.

"Mmm, what kind of pleasure are you looking for Sabine?" Hera asked with a smirk.

"Any pleasure!" Sabine replied, looking down with a deep blush.

"So are you ready for this then? You're a virgin aren't you?" Hera asked. Sabine nodded and looked up at Hera.

"Well, me too." Hera said. "Do you still need that shirt?" Sabine looked at Hera.

"I like it rough or naughty, either way, it doesn't matter!" Sabine said, Hera raised a brow.

"So you're a masochist?" Hera asked.

"Ooh, I would like that!" Sabine said, giggling and blushing.

"Can you give me pain and I'll give it back to you?" Hera asked.

"Yes I would love that!" Sabine said, giggling.

"Get on your hands and knees." Hera commanded. Sabine did as she was told.

Hera pulled out a purple dildo waved it in front of Sabine's face.

"Ooh!" Sabine said, excitedly.

"I don't think you're ready for what is coming next." Hera said as she shoved the artificial length into Sabine's ass, earning her a moan from Sabine, before Hera slapped Sabine's ass really hard. Sabine gasped and moaned loudly.

"Ow! Hera! Fuck!" Sabine shouted in pain.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Hera asked.

"Yes! Keep going! Don't fucking stop!" Sabine shouted.

"Oh I won't stop until this dildo is soaked in your cum." Hera said, seductively licking her lips as she pulled the dildo out of Sabine's ass and thrust it into her pussy, and slapped her ass again. Sabine gasped and screamed in pleasure.

Hera kept thrusting and soon, Sabine came, her juices covering the dildo. Hera pulled out the soaked dildo and licked it clean.

"Mmm, you taste amazing Sabine."

"Do I?" Sabine said, blushing.

"You're damn right you do!" Hera shouted.

"Is it my turn now?" Sabine asked.

"Yes, it is." Hera said, handing the dildo to Sabine, who bent Hera over and shoved the dildo into her pussy, smacking her ass, over and over.

"Sabine! I want you to spank me so that my ass turns red!" Hera said, between screams of pain. Sabine kept spanking Hera harder and rougher.

"Oh god, don't ever stop!" Hera shouted. Sabine gave her one last spank and then, she cummed, her juices covering the plastic embedded inside her.

Sabine retracted the dildo and licked it clean just as Hera did. She tossed it aside and sidled up to Hera, kissing her neck before pulling her down onto the bed, and falling asleep in Hera's arms.

 **The Next Morning...**

Hera woke with a hand on her breast. She looked over and saw Sabine staring into her eyes, one hand squeezing her breast and the same dildo from the previous night in her hand. Sabine waved it in Hera's face.

"No Sabine, we shouldn't use that, I have an idea on what we can use." Hera said, propping herself up on her elbow. Sabine sat up, her breasts bouncing along with her movement.

"Where's Ezra?" Hera asked.

"I think he's outside Jedi Training with Kanan." Sabine said, hearing the faint sound of Kanan or Ezra shouting when their lightsabers clashed.

"Dammit, I need him in here so I can talk to him." Hera said, standing up and putting her purple bra and panties back on. "Stay here Sabine, I'm going to grab Ezra." Hera said, walking out the room, closing the door behind her.

Hera stood in the hallway of the Ghost in only her bra and panties, and decided to comm Ezra to get him to come to her and Sabine.

"Ezra, come to my room, now, I need you for something, and make sure Kanan doesn't follow you" Hera said, into her comm.

 _"Um, sure Hera, I'll be right there."_

Ezra walked into the corridor to see Hera stood by her door in only her bra and panties, and couldn't look away.

"Glad you made it Ezra." Hera said, smiling at the way his eyes were locked onto her body. "Now get in here." Hera said, pulling Ezra into her room where Sabine lay on the bed, naked. Hera took her bra and panties back off and flung them across the room, and took Ezra's lightsaber from his belt, giggling at the look of shock plastered across Ezra's face as his eyes darted between Hera's and Sabine's fine breasts.

"What do you think Sabine? Should we use him or his lightsaber?" Hera asked, igniting Ezra's lightsaber and smirking at Sabine.

"Hmm, him?"

As soon Sabine said that, Hera turned as used Ezra's lightsaber to strip him of his clothes. Ezra was shocked and tried to cover himself.

"Come on Ezra, don't be shy, you know you like what you see." Hera said as she put her hand on the back of Ezra's head, and smothered his face in her breasts.

Hera moaned softly as his cock inflated and brushed against her entrance on it's way up.

Sabine got up and pulled Ezra away from Hera's breasts and pushed him down onto the floor, and lowering herself down onto his now fully erect cock, and moaned until it was fully inside.

"Come on Hera." Sabine said. "Place your pussy on his face." Hera nodded and sat on Ezra's face, leaning over and giving Sabine a strong kiss on the lips, Sabine returned and gently pinched Hera's nipples.

"Mmm, so hard inside me..." Sabine said as Ezra cummed inside her. Hera pulled back from Sabine.

"Alright Sabine, don't hog all the cock, share some with me too." Hera said. Sabine nodded and stood up and sat on Ezra's face, as Hera rubbed her pussy in preparation, then lowering herself down onto Ezra's cock, moaning as more and more of it slid inside her.

Hera kept bouncing until Ezra came inside her, she moaned as she stood up and Ezra's cock slipped out of her. Sabine looked at Hera.

"What now?"


End file.
